Forest Brave: Final Fantasy X
by Writing Sage Kel
Summary: ARMAGEDDON! The final battle between the Fiends and the Aeons is at hand now that Sin has been subdued. Using humans of pure heart the Aeons fuse with them to become Braves, Fiends fuse with dark hearted humans to make Daemons. The Final Bout is at hand!
1. Fire Chapter: Episode 1

_**Fire Chapter**_

**_Episode 1: Awakening of the Flaming Brave_**

_This place is a prison!_

_And won't be taken a lie!_

The weird punk music played in my car as I was on my way to classes. I bobbed my head alittle as I passed through straight green lights on Cumberland Street. My name is Kelvis Mcdowell, I'm 20 years old currently attending college and is sucking at it so far. Speaking of which I was just on my way to a class now, because I had a run in with an old friend I'm alittle late...so I was kinda speeding. I took the old short cut behind a mini mall to get to the university. It's the quickest route but the thing about this little short cut is it is surrounded by stop lights.

About 8 of them, I was passing by the 5th light and at about 85-90 miles. I just kept bobbing my head to the punk rock when all of a sudden the 6th light had turned red along with the 7th and 8th. I was already hitting 85-90 and the stop light was right infront of my car, I decided to run the light after all there wasn't a single cop in sight. I pressed down on the gas alittle harder like I was in Fast in the Furious or something. In a blinding zip I sped past the 6th light and straight onward to the 7th.

As I was flying down the street a large big rig truck had drove up, my heart instantly dropped to my feet as I turned on the wheel pressing the break peddle through the damn floor. With that my car went into a 360 spin as the truck beeped it's loud horn and slammed into the rear of my car causing it to spin more. The truck attempted a stop as well and a turn but the cargo trailer on it's back made a long sliding turn towards my car trapping it in a pinch. My eyes widened as and I froze completely seeing the truck's trailer crash into my car. Somehow a long steel rod from the trailer slipped out and like a spear it stabbed me square in the chest.

I felt no pain...I was simply astonished in completely shock only seconds before a white flash overtook my eyes.

* * *

_My name is Kelvis K. Mcdowell...and I am now dead. I lay here in a pond of pure white, all I can see around me is just white. I had the sensation of me floating in water, with only my face, hands and feet sticking up from the water. The rest of my body was submerged in this liquidy substance. The only question now is...am I going to Heaven or Hell. No more classes to worry about or being on time, I couldn't say goodbye to my friends or family. What a miserable death that was..._

_"I've found you..."_

_"Hmmm?" I looked up to see a the outlining of a seemingly invisible creature. All I could see was an outline of red the rest was completely invisible, incased in the white glow of this realm. _

_"Kelvis, you have been chosen...." _

_"Are you God?" I asked. _

_"No. I am a spirit of the world." With that the creature stepped forth but I wasn't afraid of his approach. He didn't have the feeling of a creature that would want to do harm, there was...a gentleness coming from him. "My name is Ifrit." _

_"Ifrit?" _

_"Yes, and you have been chosen...to fight with us." _

_"To fight...fight who? Is this what I'm destined to do God?" _

_"...I am no God. But I do believe in Fate...Fate has chosen you to weild the power of Flame." _

_"I don't know what your talking about." _

_"Then allow me to fill you in." _

_"Please do." _

_

* * *

_

Ba-dump....

Ba-dump....

Ba-dump.....

"Huh?"

I opened my eyes to a dark secluded room filled with unlit torches, I was laying on a large circular glass slab. I leaned up and turned around to see that the statue inside of it was completely gray as if it had lost it's life. I also seen my reflextion, my hair...instead of black it was spikey and orange like a flame. I wore a red short sleeved coat over a white t shirt with red matching pants. All over my pants and jacket were gold and white belts and belt straps. I pushed off of the ground into a daze.

I felt like I'd gone a really insane ride then suddenly got off. "Where..." Was all I could muster looking around at this weird place. I had no idea why but this place also seemed kind of...familiar to me.

"You are inside of the..." A voice out of nowhere spoke.

"Chamber of the Fayth." I finished for it. I looked around seeing not a soul in sight, yet I already knew the answer to this question. "Who..."

"It is I, Ifrit the Aeon of Flame." The voice replied. I turned around to see floating behind me was a small baseball sized flame with a pair of eyes and two tiny little horns. "You have awoken."

"Ifrit, that name sounds familiar." I said looking down at my shoes.

The small flame floated closer to me. "Yes, we've met before. In between the paths of life and death. I found you adrift in the sea of eternity. Using the last of my strength I reincarnated you into a new body with new found strength."

"What? Is that...true?" I asked looking down at my palms. Now that you mention it I have muscles that I've never had before and I felt. So much stronger.

Ifrit floated around me doing a quick cycle. "Yes it's all true, you have been reborn a Brave."

"Brave?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

" Yes it seems I need to explain it all again to you. The first time you were abit out of it." Ifrit started. "This world is known as Spira, in this world there has been a great ordeal with a creature known as Sin. Since it's defeat the creatures known as Fiends have arisen to power being led by the Arch Fiend Omega Weapon. We Aeons, beings of celestial light and province have arisen to fight against this threat. But fighting them is quite the complication for us. We can only be summoned and not materialize ourselves into this world. So we must lend our powers to humans whom have pure spiritual power. These chosen few who are fused with us Aeons will become Braves. A being with absolute power of the element and a fusion of both Aeon and Human. As a countermeasure however the Fiends as well have saught to merge with humans. This new species of Fiend and Human is known as a Daemon. Thus the war between Brave and Daemon began."

"And I'm one of these Brave guys?" I asked staring at Ifrit as he floated around the tomb freely.

"Yes, you and I are fused both soul and body alike." Ifrit replied with a straight face.

"Man...tch...to think I was just some ordinary guy on the way to a late class." I said rubbing my forehead while taking afew steps back. I lazily fell backwards and leaned against a wall in the tomb.

Ifrit approached me abit. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine just...just gimme a second to take this all in." I said looking up at the ceiling.

"Kelvis, the people, the world itself is counting on us to free them of this plague known as the Daemons. Will you Fight?" Ifrit asked.

I looked down at my bent knees with my hands clapped together keeping my knees bent while I was scrunched against the wall. I looked up at the ceiling now and let out a breath of air. " Yeah, yeah I'll fight with you...I owe you my life Ifrit. I was suppose to have died in that car wreck. So I owe you one." I said standing to my feet after a quick decision.

RUMBLE RUMBLE BOOOOOM!!

There was a long and heavy trembling of the room as afew stones and sand leaked through cracks of the ceiling in this room. It sounded like a bomb had gone off, I looked up then at Ifrit. "Let's move." Ifrit said with that I nodded. For some reason fear had left my heart, I took off running towards the door to the Chamber of the Fayth and it slid upward letting me out. I ran down the steps and through the cloister of trails until I'd reached an elevator.

Ifrit as a little flame had followed me onto the elevator and we'd gone straight up. I dunno why but I anxious to get to the top and see what was going on. I had arisen onto the top floor along that bridge leading to the door where the entrance of the temple was were abunch of priests with large gash marks on their chests and backs. Some of their heads were sliced clean off of their bodies. I kneeled down near a breathing priest who was covered in blood. "Hey Hey...Hang in there man!" I said shaking him.

"Eh...eh...gahh...huh? Th-The...Chosen..." He said with a smile seeing me before falling into a cold sleep.

"What happened here?" I said feeling abit dizzy from seeing all of this blood and dead people. It was the first I'd seen dead bodies in person and lemme tell ya it's nothing too glamorous.

Ifrit floated up along side me. "A Daemon, they'd probably done this try and get to you." He said.

"Daemons...do this?" I asked raising an eyebrow while standing to my feet.

I dashed out through the door leading to the temple only to see more dead bodies and a figure walking away from the scene and out of the temple. I dashed down the stairs and out of the door to see the full back of the man, he had spikey green hair and wore a lavender button up with some black leather pants and five earrings on each ear. He walked out whistling with his hands in his pockets. "STOP!" I shouted. I could somehow feel a dark haze coming from him.

"That aura he is definitly...a Daemon." Ifrit said glaring at him. The man slowly turned around showing many piercings on his face.

"Sup" He said with a grin.


	2. Fire Chapter: Episode 2

_**  
Fire Chapter**_

**_Episode 2: Roar of the Flaming Brave!_**

Ifrit and I stood across from the psychotic Daemon, he had spikey green hair a lavender button up and wore black leather pants complete with black combat boots. He turned around facing me with his lime green eyes, he had piercing on his nose, chin, ears and even his eyebrows. He grinned showing nothing but silver replacement teeth that glen in the sun. "Hmhmhmhmhm...oooh-hooo looks like I left out one brat from the death toll." He said with his hands in his pockets. "I'll clean you up real nice kid. A quick and simple beheading how does that sound?"

"So you did do this?" I said and his sentence was all I needed to get the story straight.

"So what if I did? Don't tell me you're actually gonna try and stop me. Tch just look around you...I'm no normal run-a-the-mill killer." He said licking the top of his lips as if he'd spotted something delicious his tongue was pierced with so many rings that I had lost count.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He grinned even more and snickered abit. "Seeing as though you're about to die here kid. I see no point in telling you my name...now...disappear!" He said and with that flying out from the right side was a huge green vine like rope at the end was a dual hook like claw which was red. "DUCK!" Ifrit yelled and with that Iowered my head and the whip blade swung right past me and slammed through a building to the side of the temple. Another blade vine whip flew towards me straight from Ochu.

I slid forward while bending my knees and leaning backwards and the blades missed my face by a hair's length I watched it pass over me in slow motion as I came to a stop and stood to my feet. "Either you're really lucky or really good." Ochu said glaring at me more seriously now. Two more vines flew up towards me from up high and down at me like missiles, I flipped backwards once which I found amazing because I could never perform flips in my life. The vines slammed into the ground just where I was standing as I hit the stone paved ground and slid backwards.

Ochu dashed through the rising smog and straight at me with two vines potruding from his sleeves. He held his arms up shooting both vines at me. I dodged the right one but the left sliced me along my right shoulder. With both vines past me I dashed at Ochu as well and he seemed surprised to see me coming.

"I'm gonna make you pay." I said just before slamming my fist square into Ochu's face, he went flying back with blood leaking from his nose. He flipped back in mid air and hit a the ground going into a stair tumble all the way down onto the large clearing platform below. I cracked my knuckles then leaped from the top of the stairs landing down on the platform across from Ochu. This feels awesome! I FEEL LIKE A FUCKING SUPER HERO!

Ochu was laying the ground getting up while rubbing his nonstop blood running nose. " I get it now...heh heh...You...you're no..average joe yourself huh?" He said sucking his teeth and rising to his feet with a grin. "You...you're not like me...Not a Daemon. To posses that kinda strength but not share the same power. You must be a....yessss....yesss....a Brave."

"That's right." I said with triumphant smile.

"Then there is no need to hold back. Muahahahahahahaha! Finally I get to use my true power...I hope you're ready Brave-Boy." Ochu said rasing his hand over his face. Suddenly vaporizing off his body was dark purplish gas. **"Testaarii" **Ochu said in more possessed demonic way. I could hear another voice that sounded off at the same time as him.

O.O-Ifrit "He's awakening his Daemon Powers! Quickly Kelvis you must..." Before Ifrit could finish his sentence shooting out from the dark haze was an even bigger vine with an even bigger curved blades on them. The vine struck me in the chest causing a severe gash to open on my chest. I went flying back and crashing into the stairs. I fell forward landing on my front with blood spreading along the ground around me.

"Muhahahahahahahaahahaha!!! Finally my true power has been awakened!" Ochu said. I looked up at him to see that Ochu had transformed into an oversized green monster with a huge bulb on it's head with eight long vine like arms and four green heavy feet to hold it up. On the bud was Ochu with green skin to match his green leafy hair and red eyes. "I will crush you...after killing you maybe Omega will give me a promotion." I looked up at Ochu then slowly lifted myself off of the ground.

"Damn...how the hell am I suppose to beat that thing?" I asked.

"This is his true form, Daemons hide their true power and potential behind their human forms. Once they unleash their power they turn into real fiends." Ifrit explained. "There is a way we can match his strength for Braves too have the power to unleash their true forms."

" How do I do it?" I asked as I seen Ochu stomping forth towards us.

" You must place your hand over your heart and say the activation word; Invocare." Ifrit explained. "I will be able to lend your ALL of my powers once transformed and you will be several times stronger than you are now."

I placed my right hand over my heart and just as I was about to say it. A large vine came flying at me from the side, my eyes widened as I clenched my teeth and dove backwards with my hand on my heart. **"INVOCARE!!" **

Before I touched the ground I floated in mid air, suddenly I found myself covered in raging and spiralling flames that covered the entirety of my left and right arms as well as my legs, head and my body. It was all covered in flames. And in an instant the fire had left me revealing a brand new me. I was bending down with my feet spread wide apart and my fist down hitting the ground like Luffy Gear Second.

I wore an all black tight suit under with flames emblazed along the sides, crimson red shin guards with pointed knee padded tips, the same crimson red guantlets on each arms with crimson red shoulder guards and a red Kilika flaming symbol on my chest. Wrapped around my neck was a long scarf made of pure fire and on my head was a flaming red helm with two long Ifrit like horns sticking from them and backwards.

"Awesome." I said standing to my feet and staring at my palms. The flaming scarf around my neck one of the ends to the scarf morphed into a flaming Ifrit's head as it leaned up. "This is the true power of the Flaming Brave! With the proud flame in our hands well vanquish this Daemon." Ifrit said and with that I grinned showing long sabertooth fangs. Suddenly rising up from the scarf was mouth guard that covered my nose and mouth like a ninja's helm.

"This is my first time seeing a Awakened Brave." Ochu said with a grin.

"And this will be your last. I gaurantee it..." With that I stomped off of the ground hard flying high up into the air atleast 25 to 30 feet.

**"Ivy Missiles!!" **Ochu screamed as four of those vines flew straight at me like missiles. I kicked my right fist forward and my shin clashed with the four vines at once, they concentrated on a single point. Both me and the vines were clashing trying to force one another back in mid air until Ochu forced me back with two more vines causing me to go flying back. I flew backwards off into the trees leaving the platform. I landed on my feet as I slid back on the dirt.

Slicing through the trees while stomping towards me was Ochu he sliced a huge enough path for a free way just to get to me. One of Ochu's tentacles flew towards me and I leaped to the side while grabbing it as hard as I could. I stomped both of my feet into the ground planting them down and began to spin around around while held onto Ochu's tentacle, I pulled Ochu from the ground and with supernatural strength and pulled back then spun him around.

"Huh...ehhh..RWAAAHHHHH!!!" He screamed as I swung him around and around. I finally let him go sending him flying off and landing into a pile of trees like a bowling ball into a row of pins. Ochu stood up almost instantly and shot one of his tentacles towards me again. I leaped up with my feet spread wide dodging the claw. **"Scissor Pinch!" **He shouted and like a pair of scissors two vines crossed themselves and chopped down clamping me in between the two.

**"Pyro Tornado!" **I shouted spinning around with a flame surrounding me like a miniature flaming hurricane. I burned through the two tentacles while spinning until I hit the ground, I was still slightly spinning and slowing down like a human flame drill. I looked up at Ochu whom roaring aloud from agony out of losing his two tentacles. Ochu glared at me as I stood staring back at him my right fist had lit up and was surrounded and covered in flames like a torch. I dashed off towards Ochu as my entire right gauntlet was engulfed in flames, I shot my fist forward. **"Volcano Fist!" **It looked like I was holding a missile in my hand as I slammed it square into Ochu's ugly front body.

The Ochu screamed aloud and flew off while spinning in a spiral with a heap of smoke expelling from the spot where I punched him. Ochu stood up crying and screaming "IT BURNS! IT BURNS!!!" He screamed. "Gah I'm not done yet fool! **Bad Breath!" **Ochu said as his body had disappeared into the bulb, the bulb opened wide revealing a green gas that began to slowly seep around the forest. Planets and trees died after a wiff of this terrible gas.

I leaped backwards as the gas got close to touching my feet. "What's this gas?" I asked.

Appearing at the end of my scarf out of flame again was Ifrit. "It seems to be eroding everything it touches...and it also seems to be slowly taking up the entire area."

I looked up to see that the air just above the trees was clear. "I got an idea." I said leaping high up into the air with a front flip until I was just soaring above the trees, before Gravity could claim me I raised my right foot high up before spinning forward with my foot extended. **"Scorching Buzzsaw!" **I shouted spinning at high speed, in mid air I did look like a flaming buzzsaw. With that I began to fall, falling victim to gravity until the back of my heel slammed onto Ochu's head in the bulb, his entire fuck ugly body slammed into the ground and rising up from the ground was a geyser of flame that torched Ochu's body.

"WAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

All that was left was flame and burning trees I stood in the center of that flame watching Ochu's body burn to scenders. " You did it...For your first battle that was nicely done!" Ifrit praised me.

"Thanks I had you to help me though." Kel said clenching my right fist.

"We mustn't rest, for the true battle is only beginning. You will face much more stronger Daemons than this." Ifrit said as his head appeared out of flame at the end of my scarf.

I turned around and started walking up towards the Kilika Temple. "Right...but first...let's give these guys a proper burial."

* * *

Atop a tall hill in the distance on Kilika Island having watched the entire battle was four figures, one a tall bulky man with black spikey hair, sitting on his shoulder was a small girl of about 10 or 11years old with shoulder length blue hair wearing a sailor schoolgirl uniform. Hanging upside down from a tree was a long lanky man with long bright yellow hair and tanned skin. And finally a boy seemingly Kel's age with spikey red hair swayed back wearing an all black biker's outfit. He stood with his arms crossed and his eyes closed like a red haired Squall Leonhart.

"So that's a Brave." The school girl asked with a grin.

"He totally toasted Ochu." The one hanging from the tree laughed.

"Ochu was a weakling, no point in a fuss over someone so low on the bracket." The boy in the biker suit said walking off.

"Should we kill him now?" The big brutish man asked.

"No, we tail him and wait for him to gather other Braves. Then we make our move." The lead Daemon said as he disappeared among the bushes.

"Hmph..."

With that the other three walked off behind him disappearing amongst the bush as well.

**Author's Note: As you've read both the Daemons and Braves have activation phases that allow them to transform both in latin and both meaning invoke. Daemons say "Testaarii" and their transformation engulfs them in a poisonous looking smog while they transform. While Braves say "Invocare" and they are transformed with their element or a flash of light.**

**Transformation Guide:**

**Daemons even in transformation remain human looking they only gain either alot or some features from their Fiend selves. The more a Daemon looks more human the more powerful they are. For example if a Daemon has a Behemoth for a fiend source of energy, if he transformed and he remained standing on two legs and his physical features only change slightly then he is very high on the bracket. If a Daemon however transforms and he keeps his full features and fully transforms into Behemoth then he's strong because he's a behemoth and not because he's a Daemon. Got it? In lamer terms, the more human they look while transformed the stronger they are. Daemons have the abilities of their fiends as well as further abilities given to them by their human forms.**

**Transformations for Braves however are different. When a Brave transforms they gain different types of armor that fit their combat style, since Ifrit and Kel's fighting style is fisticuffs they have less armor giving him more of Megaman Stream type of look. The Braves have the ability to get stronger as well like Daemons. Braves have uppgraded forms, they can temporarily upgrade to these forms for a short time but then they transform back. Think of it like Shikai and Bankai from Bleach or going Super Saiyan for a short time. These forms are called Oversoul. Once a Brave reaches a certain level they can Oversoul to Level 2. Once an Oversoul begins the Brave's appearance is always different, one Brave will recieve a weapon or another will recieve some type of armor or ability upgrade which will make them significantly stronger. Oversoul Level 3 is the strongest level a Brave can reach. In level 3 a full sync of both the Aeon and Human is formed and the beings become one for a period of time. **


	3. Fire Chapter: Episode 3

_**Fire Chapter**_

_**Episode 3: Smile in the Face of Death**_

It was dusk and the sun was setting to the west leaving the sky an orange peachy color, I was just digging and burying the last priest. I had pushed the dirt over the priest and smiled clapping my hands together. "Add one more body to the body toll, may God please rest this poor man's soul." I said in a little ryhmne.

"Well done. Their souls have been sent to the farplane so there is no chance they will become fiends." Ifrit appearing as a small spirit flame beside me.

Around me were many villagers from Kilika whom had come up to pay their respects to their, fathers, friends and brothers. It was a sad thing to see, people crying and mourning it was like Sin had reawakened and went on a masscre spree. I couldn't help but to feel heavy for it all, the Daemon came looking for me after all so I guess it all kinda is my fault. They couldn't see Ifrit floating beside me, Ifrit was like a ghost only I could see somehow. "Stop thinking such things." Ifrit spoke looking at me.

"Huh?" I looked back at him feeling my eyes starting to water abit.

"There is nothing we could have done, those priests chose to stand in Ochu's way and they paid the price for it. Instead of blaming yourself you should thank them, they held him off just long enough for you to awaken." Ifrit explained and with that I nodded.

"Yeah, you're right." I sniffled abit.

"Um excuse me...." A voice said and with that I turned around to see a woman with tanned skin and short brunette hair with a white bandanna over her forehead matching her white one piece skirt. She looked like an older version of Yuffie from Final Fantasy 7. I stood up and looked at her. " I understand that this is my father's grave." She said walking past me and kneeling down to pray. "I always told him this Yevon crap would make him bite the dust...even after Sin's death he still wanted to be priest for this bogus religion." She explained.

I looked away from the grave and turned my back to it completely.

The woman stood up to her feet and turned to face me. "So you're that Brave that the elders are speaking of."

"Elders? So it's not just a group thing?" I asked looking at Ifrit whom was floating beside me.

"No it is inscribed in ancient text, the final battle between Aeons and Fiends. Armaggedon." Ifrit said looking back at me. "But such information is only kept within the temples, it's not surprising the daughter of a priest would know about it."

"Uhhh...who are you talking to?" I completely forgot she was standing the and since she couldn't see Ifrit it made me look like I was completely nuts.

I faced her and raised my hands as if to say 'back off'. "Uh nobody, nobody really..." I said waving my hands.

"Hmmm...whatever. So you're the one who saved my dad then?" She asked with abit of a cat like smile.

" Not exactly, when I came out he was already gone." I said with a nod.

"No you saved him. Ya know I heard that Daemons feast on the souls of the dead to get stronger. Well that's what my dad told me. You saved his soul from being eaten." The girl replied. "My name is Yukkie. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Kelvis, just call me Kel." I nodded my head to her.

She fixed her hands behind her and smiled. "Nice name, anyway it's getting pretty late. Do you have a place to stay?" She asked leaning forward abit. I nodded and she smiled even more. "Ok then you can come over and spend the night at my house." She said with that she grabbed my hand and pulled me along down the steps of the temple.

We both walked down the steps and through the Kilika Forest together, the sun was completely setting and the sky was turning a purplish color which was beautiful and the stars began to pop out one by one. I looked down at Yukkie, she had her hands and fingers entangled behind her while walking and holding her skirt down in the back as well. "Yukkie, for somebody whose dad just died you're...kinda relaxing aren't ya?" I asked.

"Yeah well, I practically grew up watching people die. My dad and me have been to so many funerals I actually lost count. That's why me and my dad rejoice for those who've passed away instead of mourn. They finally escaped this dreadful world of death." Yukkie said with a smile. "That's why when I finally bite the dust I want people to smile and be happy for me."

I looked at her then looked down that was all too sad to hear. But for her sake, I smiled alittle and her face sort of lit up. "Hehe now that's what I wanna see." She said punching me lightly in the stomach.

After about ten minutes of walking we passed the large wooden gates and made it to the bustling town of Kilika. Kilika had lots of tall hut like buildings and pier like walkways. The town was quite big about ten to eleven huts with smaller huts surrounding them and lights coming from the buildings. Fishermen were paddling in on boat pulling their catches from the day off of the boat in a pail. They walked past us with fishing rods tipping their straw hats at Yukkie. "Evening Yukkie, got yourself a boyfriend finally?"

"Well...ummm I dunno yet." Yukkie asked looking up at me as one fishermen stopped infront of us. Her comment made my heart drop slightly and I sort of looked away and she giggled.

" So then your available then? You should be about 18 now right?" He asked.

"I am but I'm not interested in pervy old men. Hehe." Yukkie said turning away from him.

"Can't say I didn't try. I'll head up to your father's grave to pay my respects." The fishermen said walking off.

Yukkie stared at me narrowing her eyes with a grin then with that we both walked off onto the pier like walkway past a mother and children and into a hut. The hut's interior looked like a surfer's den, there was a shark's jaw bone hung on the wall as well as surf boards hung up all over the place. There was a weird looking ball with small little nodes on it. A couch in the center of the room with an aqua blue glowing sphere that lit the room up making it an oceany color. "You'll sleep here." She said pointing to the couch.

"Thanks." I nodded.

"You hungry?" She asked as I was sitting down.

"Alittle." I replied.

She walked off into an additional room. "I'll whip up something for you."

I sat back looking up at the ceiling and just as soon as I closed my eyes I felt a rumbling along the floor. I stood up quickly and appearing beside me at that instant was Ifrit. I could feel a pressure in the air, a dark pressure. "A Daemon." Me and Ifrit said at the same time as I leaped over the couch. Yukkie ran out of the kitchen and spotted me. "Ke-Kel what's..."

"Yukkie stay here." I said rushing through the beaded cloths in the doorway and out into the village piers. Flying at me like darts were paranua fiend fishes, I kicked and slapped them away with fists as they flew near. Leaping up onto the pier from the water were four fishman fiends holding tridents. They dashed at me instantly holding their tridants up in a jousting stance, I ran towards them leaping into the air over their tridants and kicking the first two square in the face causing them to fly back and hitting the remaining two.

There was several people screaming and children crying and running away onto a ship. I ran back into the hut to see Yukkie staring in horror out the window. "Yukkie c'mon you have to get to the Ferry." I said holding my hand out. She reached out her hand and ran towards me but before she could reach me a fishman fiend dove through the window and mounted Yukkie. I quickly kicked him off and with that I pulled her up and she took off outside.

I ran outside with her and we pulled her through the burning huts of Kilika and up to the S.S Liki where fishermen and blitzball players were fending off fiends. I pushed Yukkie onto the ship and with that the ship began to pull off. "Wha?! Kel what are you doing! Hurry up and get on board!" Yukkie cried reaching out for me.

"No...there is a Daemon here. You'll be safer on that ship." I said waving to her. "Thanks Yukkie...you taught me to smile in the face of death." With that I smiled.

With that the S.S Liki began to drift away and I watched as group of paranua and fishman fiends leaped on me and dogpiled me. **"Invocare!" **I screamed as fiends blasted off of my body like something from the Matrix. With that I appeared with my feet spread and my right fist touching the ground. I looked up as my eyes glen with flame in Brave form. "I can sense the Daemon, he's coming down from the temple now." Ifrit said appearing out of flame at the end of my scarf.

I got down on my hands and knees like football player and dashed off at high speed with flames surrounding me. I ran like a fireball through the village, fiends that attempted to jump on me were burned to specks. I ran through the gate setting it on fire as well and into the forest. It was then that I spotted the Daemon, he only seemed a dark figure of a man but I could feel the dark energy emitting from him. I flew over his head and flipped down making a sliding land just before him. I stood up with my long flame scarf swaying in the night. The figure stood completely still... "Hmm? A Brave?" The figure said stepping into the light to reveal...that fisherman that was talking to Yukkie and me.

"So you were a Brave after all? I had my suspiscions...maybe I should have killed you just then." The fisherman said cracking his neck left and right as he dropped his fishing line and tacklebox.

I glared at him."What the hell were you on your way to do?" I asked. "And you seemed familiar with Yukkie and the other villagers why now do you make your attack?"

"Because back then I wasn't a Daemon. I just an ordinary man with no wife or kids...no power....I was a nobody a ghost fisher. That was until I was offered great power by...them..." He said licking the top of his lips.

" Them?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

" The Greater Daemons, they came to me in my time of peril and offered me power...I'd taken the deal as you can see. Now nobody can touch me. I can have any woman I want now. I...I can just take what I want now! And that little bitch Yukkie, she won't deny me anymore." He said with a grin. "Oh I was just on my way to rip her fathers to shreds but seeing you has somehow changed my mind." I dashed off towards him and slammed my fist into his jaw causing him to go flying off and crashing into afew bushes.

"My new name is...Jawlong." He said stepping out of the bushes with a crooked jaw. **"Testaarii" **He said and with that he was surrounded in dark haze. When the smog cleared appearing before was an oversized floating paranua fiend with long wing like fins that allowed him to float. The large paranua opened it's mouth and slithering out like a tongue was Jawlong, he was naked and attached to the fish's tongue. " This is the almighty power I gained from the Greater Daemons!"

"Power? You'd sacrifice your humanity just for power? You Daemons make me sick...I'm gonna fry you." My helm's mouth piece rose up over my mouth and nose and with that I held my fists up.


End file.
